


the world waits

by calebnaesheim



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, o helga natt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebnaesheim/pseuds/calebnaesheim
Summary: “I'M ALONE!” Matteo screamed, at the top of his lungs.His breathing became irregular and his hair fell over his eyes.“I'm alone.”





	the world waits

**Author's Note:**

> i brought this pain upon myself

Matteo was pacing up and down the street, his face turning red underneath the streaming tears. He was in front of the school at midnight, thinking about the first goddamn time he saw David, and nothing felt logical. Nothing felt like it could be saved, not even him.

He should call Hans, or maybe Carlos or Jonas - but he wouldn't. Because he couldn't actually call them. He couldn't actually reach out, to anyone, anymore. There was no way to explain the way he felt.

He stopped at the corner and ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating.

Matteo Florenzi was rotting. 

His thoughts raced and screamed, because he felt so goddamn awful and everything was falling apart and he was sniffling for some air but it wasn't reaching his lungs fast enough - and he needed to get out. He needed to get out but Matteo was already outside and what he  _ really _ wanted was to get out of this world, this world that was some unbearable skin he could no longer wear. 

So he started running in an attempt to get away from himself, because maybe if he ran fast enough, his frantic yelling brain would get left behind. But his knees gave in, and Matteo let himself fall to the ground, accepting that his body would just decompose on the sidewalk. 

_ Ping!  _

_ Ping! Ping! _

Matteo's phone was not decomposing with him. He didn't want to check but he could feel it burning through his pocket and onto his skin.

Matteo stood up and ripped it out and threw as far as he could.

He didn't care who the fuck was texting him. 

Because as far as Matteo was concerned, he was alone in his dying. And no one was coming to save him. 

“I'M ALONE!” Matteo screamed, at the top of his lungs. 

His breathing became irregular and his hair fell over his eyes.

“I'm alone.”

And as he stood there, letting the silence overcome him, he truly did feel alone. There was no cigarette, no calming music, no “LUIGI!”, no heavenly interference. Just a boy, and the thoughts that were devouring him.

“MATTEO!”

And then there were two boys. Matteo, and David.

“MATTEO LUIGI FLORENZI!” David cried as he ran towards him.

This was the loudest he had ever heard him, and somehow it hurt Matteo even more. He stifled a sob and kneeled, covering his face. The tears were hot on his face, and his head felt like it was going to explode everywhere.

David stopped running once he neared Matteo, and 

stood there, watching for a moment.

“David,” Matteo gasped, in a voice that was not his own, “I wanted to run away but then my hands started shaking. And my legs can’t move. I think I'm falling apart. I think I've died.”

He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to look up and see an angel.

“Matteo,” David said, quieter than he had ever been, “You can run away from me. And not answer. And you could go, to the loneliest place in the universe, and stay there.”

David bent down, tilting his head to look at Matteo in the eyes. 

“But that wouldn't mean anything. Because I would follow.”

Matteo swallowed a life's worth of heart wrenching solitude down his throat, and slowly lifted his head. 

Everything was still jumbled in his brain, causing his hands to shake in his lap. His teary eyes looked to David with some sort of plea.

_ Please, make it stop. Make them stop shaking. _

David took Matteo's hands in his own and brought them to his lips. He kissed them.

“Because you are not alone, Matteo Florenzi,” David's voice trembled tenderly. His doe eyes blinked, attempting to hold back tears. “You are not alone.”

He took Matteo in his arms and held him there, letting his words wash over Matteo. He whispered them gently again, and again, and again.

Matteo gulped and his breath, ragged and desperate, slowed down as David rocked him gently. 

David's hand stroked his head lovingly.

“We are not alone. There are two of us here, sitting on this sidewalk.” he said. “And when the day comes, we can get up. We can leave, when you're ready.”

They sat there, and the world around them was quiet, as if it were waiting. 

Once Matteo began to hear the rumble of street cars passing by, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down.

“My hands have stopped shaking.” 

“And what about your legs?”

“I can move them.” 

A small smile of relief appeared on Matteo's face as he stood up, and David took his face in his hands and kissed the bridge of his nose. The small and intimate gesture led to a beloved nose crinkle and the trace of a laugh.

“Now we can go home.”


End file.
